Seventeen Year Old Alec
by deannaG
Summary: Alec turns seventeen and in NYC he is now able to consent to sex with his Protector. "Clean" version. Rune AU Redefined Series part 7.


Let me start off by saying that the age of consent in New York City, where **ShadowHunters** is based, is seventeen. This story occurs the day after Alec's seventeenth birthday.

With that in mind, you can probably guess what is going to happen. Also the rating on this should also be a clear indicator.

Enjoy. xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sips his martini. It's his third of the morning and it's not even noon yet. His first was with breakfast. A couple slices of toast with a smear of butter. The first breakfast he has had in the loft by himself in almost ten years.

Alec slept in the Institute last night. An event that only happens when he is injured, but Magnus has always been at his side in the Infirmary.

Except for last night.

Yesterday was Alec's seventeenth birthday and he wanted to stay in the Institute to celebrate with his family. Magnus has never denied Alec anything and wasn't going to start now. So Alec slept in the Institute and Magnus had breakfast by himself.

Magnus asked him what he wanted for his birthday and Alec smiled that smile that always makes Magnus melt and said "nothing".

So 'nothing' is what Magnus got him. Magnus sighs, maybe he should have gotten Alec a cake from the bakery. Maybe he can take Alec somewhere fancy for dinner.

Magnus finishes his martini and with a flick of the wrist, refills the glass with his fourth one.

He isn't even sure what time Alec is going to be back. He might want to spend this day with the family as well.

Magnus is tempted to text the teenager to find out but he doesn't want it to seem like he is sitting in the living room, drinking martinis and worrying.

Magnus sighs.

Yesterday morning, Alec left with his usual smile and a kiss on the cheek. He texted Magnus during the day with reports of what Izzy, Jace and Maryse got him for his birthday. There was a text about the dinner that Maryse prepared as well as the cake she ordered. There was even a 'good night' text at 11:38p.

Since then, Magnus has heard nothing from him.

Magnus finishes his martini, sighs and refills the glass.

His phone beeps, he has a text message.

 _ **Alexander**_

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, preparing himself. He taps on the screen.

 _ **I'm ready to come home.**_

Magnus smiles and calls himself a fool for worrying over nothing. Alec started referring to the loft as 'home' less than two months after Magnus became his Protector, and even after all this time, it still makes him smile.

Magnus creates a portal and nonchalantly sips his martini.

Alec walks through the portal into the loft. He's carrying a few plastic bags. He smiles at Magnus, "Morning Magnus."

Magnus calmly says, "It's 12:05, that's afternoon."

Alec giggles as he walks into the kitchen and empties the bags, "Mom gave us the leftovers."

Magnus nods, "That's nice of her."

Alec smiles, "There's cake."

"You know that I don't like sweets."

Alec giggles, "More for me then."

Magnus can't help but smile, "Enjoy, Alexander. So, did you have fun?"

"It was okay. I missed you."

Magnus nods, "I missed you too, but I'm glad you had family time."

Alec walks over to the sofa, Magnus watches him, Alec has a strange look in his eyes. Alec smiles, "Family time?"

Magnus nods as Alec stands over him, "Yes, time with your family."

Alec smiles as he takes the glass out of Magnus' hand and puts it on the coffee table. He straddles Magnus' legs and sits in his lap. Alec gently kisses Magnus' lips. Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair and takes control of the kiss.

When they stop to breathe, Alec smiles, "Now I want my birthday present."

Magnus takes a deep breath, but Alec shakes his head, as he places a finger over Magnus' lips, "Izzy told me that the age of consent is seventeen years old. I turned seventeen yesterday and now I'm consenting. I consent to you Magnus Bane. Make me yours."

When Magnus hesitates, Alec smiles and kisses him again.

Magnus puts one hand through Alec's hair as he pulls Alec closer with the other. Alec gasps as Magnus kisses his deflect/block rune. Magnus kisses his love rune and Alec moans. Magnus holds Alec tight as he stands up. He carries Alec to his bedroom, while continuing to kiss his neck.

He lays Alec on the bed and as Alec looks at him, Magnus flicks his hand and Alec's clothes disappear. Alec blushes as Magnus looks at him, "You are so beautiful."

Magnus gets on the bed and kisses him.

After they make love, Alec rests his head on Magnus' arm with a sigh, "I love you."

Magnus leans over and kisses him gently, "I love you."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Do I still sleep in my room?"

Magnus laughs, as he puts his arm around Alec. Alec's head rests on his chest. He flicks his other hand and Alec's dresser appears against the wall, next to Magnus'.

Alec giggles and holds Magnus tight, "Are you officially my boyfriend now?"

Magnus kisses his head, "Yes, I am."

Alec smiles, "Best birthday present."

Magnus laughs, "What do you want to do now?"

"Sleep."

Magnus laughs, "You wanted to stay overnight at the Institute."

Alec shakes his head, "No, _Mom_ wanted me to sleep there."

"Oh. Then why did you tell me that YOU wanted to do it?"

Alec sighs, "Actually, my exact words were, ' _Is it okay if I sleep over_ '. Mom was making pancakes for breakfast and she wanted me there. I knew that I was going to belong to you by the end of today, so as long as it was okay with you, then I could wait a little longer."

Magnus smiles, "Belong to me?"

Alec giggles and leans up to kiss Magnus, "Yes, belong to you. But I didn't get any sleep last night and now I want to take a nap in your arms."

Magnus kisses the top of Alec's head, "Enjoy your nap."

Alec giggles as he holds Magnus tight, "Thank you."

Magnus holds Alec. He closes his eyes and falls asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes, Alec is still fast asleep in his arms. Magnus smiles. After Alec kissed him two years ago, he feared that the teenager's love for him would diminish. That Alec would wake up one morning and realize that it wasn't love but only a crush on the man who has watched over him since he was a boy.

Magnus feared that Alec would met someone his own age and move on. But that never happened. Alec went to the Institute every morning and returned every evening with the same bright smile for Magnus. A smile that calmed Magnus.

After being with numerous lovers of various species and sexes, Magnus has found love in the arms of a ShadowHunter. Not any ShadowHunter, but a Lightwood at that. He wonders if this feeling of peace and calm is related to the love rune on Alec's neck. Is the rune a result of their bond or is their bond linked to the rune?

After Camille broke his heart and left him, Magnus was done with love. He had sex but kept his heart out of the relationship to avoid being disappointed when they left him. Until he met seven year old Alexander Lightwood and became his Protector.

At first Magnus thought it strange to be 'faithful' to a boy. But he found that he was content to sit, while Alec did his homework, and read a book, rather than take a lover to his bed. When Alec kissed him and told Magnus that he loved him, that was it. He would have waited forever until Alec was ready for them to be lovers.

Catarina said she has old ShadowHunter diaries somewhere in her apartment that may shed some light on love runes. She just needs to remember where she stored them. Two years and she is still looking for them, but Magnus is in no hurry. One of the benefits to being immortal is having lots of patience.

Magnus kisses Alec's head. He is happy to lay here and watch Alec sleep.

Magnus can understand Maryse wanting Alec to spend last night in the Institute. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before her son ended up in Magnus' bed. She might not know about their kiss back when he was fifteen, but she is a smart woman and love runes don't appear for 'friends'.

Alec sighs in his sleep and snuggles against Magnus' chest.

Magnus grins. He knows he must look like a love struck fool, but that is how he feels. Alec is in his arms and that is where he belongs.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks up, "Magnus."

Magnus kisses him, "Alexander."

Alec giggles, "What time is it?"

Magnus glances out the window, the sun is still out, "Not sure." He reaches for his phone on the nightstand, "It's almost six."

Alec nods, "I'm hungry."

Magnus smiles, "You said there were leftovers?"

Alec nods, "Mom cooked a lot of food."

"Then we should get dressed."

Alec giggles as his eyes twinkle, "I guess so."

Magnus smiles. He lets Alec go and gets out of the bed. He glances at Alec, "Let's go."

Alec nods. Magnus snaps his fingers and is dressed.

He smiles as Alec says, "That's cheating."

Alec gets out of the bed. Magnus watches him go to his dresser and take out a tshirt and sleep pants. He gets dressed and turns to Magnus, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Magnus pulls Alec to him and kisses him, "Yes I did, but I'll enjoy it more when I take those clothes off you later."

Alec blushes, "I love you."

"I love you, Alexander."

Alec's eyes twinkle as he puts his hand in Magnus' and they walk into the kitchen.

Alec gets the leftovers out of the fridge while Magnus gets two plates. They plate up the food.

Magnus waves a hand and the food is heated up. Alec giggles, "Who needs a microwave oven."

Magnus smiles, "I told you that. We also didn't need a Keurig."

Alec's eyes widen, "That's blasphemy." He glances at the coffee machine on the counter, "Magnus is sorry."

Magnus laughs, "Does the Keurig talk back to you, Alec?"

Alec sniffs, "Of course not, Magnus."

"Oh just checking."

Alec rolls his eyes at his lover. They finish eating.

Magnus smiles, "Your Mom is a good cook."

Alec nods, "She is. But she rarely has the time. She is trying to teach Izzy because Izzy's cooking sucks."

"How about your cooking?"

Alec looks up with a smile, "I cook pretty good, but you magic everything."

"Hmm, maybe I should let you cook me a meal."

Alec's eyes sparkle, "Make dinner for my boyfriend, I like that idea."

Magnus smiles, "We can go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"It gets better."

"What are we having, Chef Alexander?"

Alec giggles. He bites his lip as he thinks.

Magnus has watched him bite his lip while thinking since he was seven and felt nothing, but suddenly Magnus finds it sexy. Magnus stands up and walks over to Alec. He grabs Alec's tshirt and pulls him to his feet. Alec looks at him with wide eyes. Magnus kisses Alec and presses their bodies together.

Alec moans as Magnus kisses his love rune. Magnus pushes Alec towards their bedroom, he wants his dessert.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec and Magnus have consummated their relationship and the all important Keurig machine is in the house. \o/

The x-rated version is available at ao3 (malec_4ever).


End file.
